Yugioh LE Legacy Essence
by keyzu sakusuki
Summary: Una Historia alterna de la famosa serie de cartas de monstruos, llevando nuevos y únicos personajes y nuevas cartas.


Era El turno de León, mientras que Imperius y su fiel mano derecha Trigg, están pendientes al movimiento, su compañero espera con ansias su turno, con 2 cartas en el campo boca abajo al mismo tiempo esta su Omega la Esencia del poder con 2500 de Atk en el campo esperando su turno para el ataque, León jala su carta lentamente observando mientras su campo esta totalmente vacio después del ultimo ataque, todo pareciera que es su ultima carta, su ultima jugada, como si fuera el destino quien estará a cargo de hacer el movimiento….-Robo!...- se escuchan las palabras del chico mientras sostiene la carta en su mano sin revelarla, cerrando los ojos y abriéndolos de nuevo visualiza a su gran oponente, rival y tal vez el único ser que a causado una marca en su vida al mismo tiempo que su compañero lo observa con cuidado, en eso una pequeña mueca de sonrisa se muestra en León al mismo tiempo que dice…

-Es hora de terminar con este duelo….-

-No me digas basura inmunda, tu no eres nadie….y jamás podrás vencer a mi mejor monstruo!-

-Confías mucho en el…pues eh de mostrarte la verdad….-

-León….acaso tú….-

-Si, así es…. _Active my Spell Card, Fusión Sincé the Beginning of Time!_- Mostrando la carta mientras se active iluminando el lugar dejándolo completamente en blanco

Esta es la historia de 4 chicos el cual cambiaran el mundo, pasando desde cero a héroes, y tal vez a salvadores del mundo…

Yu-Gi-Oh! LE

Legendary Essence

CHAPTER 1

La Historia Comienza…

Han pasado 50 años después de la Duel Academy y la historia de Juki Judai (Jaden Juki), las cosas han cambiado, ya que a pesar de que la Duel Academy sigue activo, esta historia comienza en lo mas oscuro de Domino City, mientras se escucha el sonar de botes de basura caer al suelo, al mismo tiempo que sale despavorido un chico asustado, detrás de el, va un sujeto con su Duel Disk encendido acompañado de un monstruo, en eso topa con pared mientras observa con terror a su perseguidor que se acerca lentamente….

-Dame tus cartas…..-

-No…no te las daré…-

-No tienes opción….-

-Nunca te quedaras con mis cartas!-

-Claro que no…por que ya son mías….-

Al otro lado de la ciudad solo se ve un sujeto observando sus cartas, al mismo tiempo ve de reojo a un par de niños jugando con sus Duel Disk, se escucha el estruendo de un ataque, mientras que uno de los chicos se desploma, el otro alza su brazo en señal de victoria, sonriendo y saltando de la emoción, el otro agacha su mirada con tristeza….

-Levántate, es solo un juego…-

-Lo se, pero no eh podido ganarte por mas que lo intento….-

-No te preocupes, tu podrás hacerlo solo confía….-

-De acuerdo….-

El chico los observa mientras guarda sus cartas, a pesar de que no es un potente deck, las cuida como lo único que tiene, en eso alza su vista al cielo, observa las nubes, tranquilas y sin preocupaciones, de la nada se escucha una explosión, los autos se detienen de golpe, la gente sale despavorida, mientras se vuelve a escuchar una segunda explosión, alguien sale volando hasta uno de los autos estacionados, mientras avanza un extraño sujeto, solo se escucha decir de el –Destrúyelo…- un enorme monstruo aparece mientras golpea al chico no solo terminando con sus puntos de vida, si no también con la calle….

-ahora tu alma es mía….-

-a…uxi…lio….- mientras trata de levantarse se escucha la voy de un tercer sujeto

-Creo que deberías meterte con uno de tu tamaño….- exclama mientras observa a su al sujeto acercarse lentamente al otro que yace en el suelo

-Tú no tienes nada que ver insecto….- mirándolo fríamente

-Entonces márchate, este duelo ya termino…-

-No, solo me marchare hasta llevarme su alma….así que lárgate escoria…-

-Pero que….-

Un aura oscura lo levanta mientras es expulsado en contra de más autos, rebotando y cayendo fuertemente al suelo, alzando su vista que es casi nula, observa como alza al otro chico mientras le quita lentamente lo que parece el alma, el otro trata de hablar pero en eso queda inconsciente….

Días Después….

Alguien corre entre tinieblas, tratando de alcanzar a un sujeto, en eso se percata que no avanza, queda en le mismo lugar mientras esa persona se aleja lentamente hasta desaparecer, en eso observa al extraño como se acerca a el y comienza a succionarle vida, su alma, su ser, de pronto, se levanta de golpe de la cama del hospital, aturdido y desorientado…

-Don….donde estoy….-

-O ya despertaste….-

-Eh?- mientras observa a la persona que le hablo y se percata de que es una enfermera…

-Estas en el hospital, llevabas una semana inconsciente….-

-Una semana….-

-Si…de pronto decías cosas extrañas…pero no despertabas….-

Se queda pensando mientras trataba de entender lo que vio y vivió, algo fuera de lo normal era, y sin embargo no podría imaginar terrible poder, en eso trata de levantarse, y observa através del vidrio y se pregunta a si mismo ….-Ese es mi destino?….-

Al otro lado de la ciudad un sujeto camina sin rumbo fijo, su autonomía y determinación le han dado el sobrenombre de "El Temible" sin embargo no le importa lo que piensen de el, ya que su rudeza y forma de duelo lo han llevado a ser lo que es, mientras que a el la vida no lo tiene sin cuidado, simplemente sigue su forma de vivir hasta ahora….

Fin Chapter 1

Espero les guste la historia...

Sayo...


End file.
